Classes
'Current Proposal' 'Class grouping' * Fairy- and Elf type: Healer, Elf (2) * Oriental type: Drunken Master, Ninja (2, total 4) * Knight type: Crusader, Aladdin (2, total 6) * Big boy (or girl) type: Tank (1, total 7) * Tiny boy (or girl) type: Dwarf, Time Mage, Scientist (3, total 10) * Animal looking or non-human type: Gambler (cat), Explosive Mage (dog or wolf), Assassin (skeleton in the male version), Sphinx Warrior (eagle), Neptunian ("floating" mermaid in the female version, merman in the male version), Drunken Master (panda) (6, total 16) * Prospecting classes: Treasure Hunter, Dwarf (2, 1 repeated, total 17) Note: * Classes I am not sure of (or not too convinced): Maniac (too close to Dofus' Masqueraider class) 'Classes' * Total of 24 classes (as proposed) * PE stands for "Primary Element"; SE stands for "Secondary Element" * SS stands for "Strongest Season" 'Strongest Season count:' The strongest season does not match with the elements characters will most use in their spells. This is just the season during which characters will have an extra AP, an extra MP, 20% increase in Power and HP, and a 50+ (or 50% increase) in critical hits. * Summer: 11 * Autumn: 11 * Winter: 11 * Spring: 11 'Elements count' All classes will have two strong elements, meaning many attack spells will be available to them in the two spells listed. In some cases one of the elements will have priority and in other cases it will be equally distributed. All classes will also have two neutral attack spells and one tertiary random attack spell, and will totally lack the other two elements in their attack spells. PE (Primary Element) * Wood, Fire and Earth have 5 classes each, while Water and Metal have 4 classes each. This makes 15 + 8 = 23; + Berserker class (which has no element assigned to it) = 24. * Water based: (4) ** Treasure Hunter ** Pupeteer ** Neptunian ** Siblings * Wood based: (5) ** Healer ** Elf ** Maniac ** Drunken Master ** Ninja * Fire based: (5) ** Archer ** Summoner ** Defender ** Explosive Mage ** Monk * Earth based: (5) ** Tank ** Crusader ** Gambler ** Dwarf ** Sphinx Warrior * Metal based: (4) ** Scientist ** Time Mage ** Assassin ** Aladdin SE Secondary Element) * No SECONDARY Element: ** Blood Mage: has NO favorite element whatsoever, adquires the element required through spells. ** Time mage: has no secondary element, as his focus is based on WISDOM to deal AP/MP and turn skip damage. ** Monk: has no secondary element, as his focus is based on WISDOM to deal LIFE and ENERGY damage. ** Ninja: has no secondary element, as his focus is based on WISDOM to deal critical hits damage. ** Sphinx Warrior: has no secondary element, as his focus is based on WISDOM to deal plagues. 'Weapon count' * Bow and arrows: 2 * Wand: 2 * Hammer: 2 * Flail: 1 * Sling: 1 * Staff: 3 * Sword: 4 * Ax: 2 * Spear: 1 * Wheels of fire: 2 * Daggers: 2 * Pickax: 1/2 * Shovel: 1/2 * Trident: 1 'Dofus classes' In total, Dofus has currently 15 classes: * Archer (Cra) * Berserker (Sacrier) * Summoner (Osamoda) * Healer (Eniripsa) * Tank (Sadida) * Paladin (Iop) * Shield (Feca) * Time mage (Xelor) * Gambler (Ecaflip) * Treasure-hunter (Enutrof) * Tactical (Foggernaut) * Maniac (Maskeraider) * Boozer (Pandawa) * Bomber (Rogue) * Assassin (Sram) 'Links' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Classes_of_Rubies_of_Eventide Category:Character Category:Game Mechanics Category:Classes